particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbic Dictionary
This is a dictionary for the Jelbic Languages, including a Luthorian (English) translation, etymology, and dialectal usage. Abbreviations adj. = Adjective adv. = Adverb Ald. = Aldegarian (Persian) Aug. = Augustan (Esperanto) Brm. = Brmek Delt. = Daralian (Slovak) Dund. = Dundorfian (German) Jelb. = Jelbek Kal. = Kalopian (Greek) Kath. = Kathuran (Aramaic/Syriac) Maj. = Majatran (Arabic) MT = Panmuan aka Mu-Tze (Mongolian) n. = Noun OHJ = Old High Jelbic part. = Grammatical particle Pnt. = Pntek Qil. = Qildari (Phoenician) Tk. = Turjak (Turkish) v. = Verb Yd. = Yeudi (Hebrew) Usage Notes Unless marked otherwise, lemmas in this dictionary are used across the Jelbic world in all varieties of the language. Some words are used exclusively in one or more dialects; this is marked by indicating the dialect in brackets before the definition (OHJ for Old High Jelbic, Brm. for Brmek, Jelb. for Jelbek, Pnt. for Pntek). Most dialectally-specific words have synonyms in different dialects. For general information on Jelbic grammar, see here, and for a more detailed tutorial see here. If you want to add a new word, first check whether there is already a word with the definition you are looking for. Synonyms are generally discouraged, with the exception of dialectally-specific words. Anyone is allowed (and encouraged) to add new words, but the final authority on word creation for Old High Jelbic is IdioC. New words should match the standard Jelbic spelling in the Selucian (Latin) script. The easiest and most straightforward way to add new words, other than internal derivation from already existing vocabulary, is to check how the word you want to add is translated in one or more source languages (Mongolian, Turkish, Hungarian, Kazakh, Uzbek, Farsi, Arabic) and then remove some of the vowels. Dictionary A Abstjo - v., "to abandon" Abue - adv. "above” Abshrmojadhiko - n., "Sovereign, ruler." From abue "above" + Shrmojad "reign/rule" + hiko "person." Afrkmo - v., "to ask" Ajo - v., "to be // IRREGULARITY: transitional used for "is existing" - ajozuo, "ajo" is rarely seen. Ak - n., "day” Aked - adj., "red” Akim - n., "God", "god (divinity)", "Lord", "Ruler". The common Terran name for God in Ahmadism, of Brmek origin. Ultimately derived from Maj. "ħākim" (Ruler, Governor, Judge). Akimpylz'sijokrza - n., "Hell." From Akim "God" + pylz "place" + zsijokrza "to not see, to be blind to." Literally "Place God does not see." Akrosmo - v., "to punish" Akrosmojad - n., "Punishment." From akrosmo "to punish." Al - pref. "Sub-" "Under-", "Vice-" (as in Vice-President). Ám'ádía - n. "Ahmadism." From Ám'ád (Ahmad) + ía (ism) Ám'ádíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Ahmadism." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Kai (man). Ám'ádíapylz - n. "Ahmadi mosque." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Pylz (place). Ám'ádsrlji - adj. "Ahmadi." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + srlji (souled). Amr - n., "Rain" Amsa - adv. "Morning" Aprtmo - v., "to report" Apruj - adv. "left" Arkn (Brm.) - n. "Governor." From Kal. "Arkhon", via Kath. "Arkūnā". Arknjo (Brm.) - v. "To govern." Verbing from Arkn (governor.) Arkn-Seik'rsyiji (Brm.) - n. "Governor-General." From Arkn (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Arsh - n., "Storm" Atabék - n., "Atabeg" Atim - n., "Antimony" Atmo - v., "to shoot, to throw." From Tk. atmak. Atmvzi - adj., "Nuclear." From Delt. atómový. Avjo - v., "to love" Avlamajo - v., "to hunt" Awe - adv. "up” Awé - adj., "High." From awe "up" + -é "ish." Aza (Brm.) - n. Ahmadi call to prayer. From Maj. adhān & Kath. ʾazā. Azmati - n., "Month” Azre - pron., "Them" B Baeve - adv. "Evening” Bagtyr - n. "Hero." Cognate of MT Baghatur and Uzbek 'Batyr.' Bao - adj., "blue” Baonazr - n., "A turquoise, eye shaped amulet believed to protect against the Evil Eye (bojuzi Mye)." An integral piece of the Tanhrist tradition. Worn by most Jelbics as a cultural symbol and to ward away misfortune, regardless of the wearer's professed religion. From Bao (blue) and Nazr (bead). Baotaghe - n., "Sky." From bao "blue" + taghe "field." Beid - adv. "between” Beidshrmojad - n., "Interregnum." The period between the death of a H'án and the election of his successor. From Beid (between) and shrmo (to rule). Beidshrmojadkai - n., "Regent." The temporary ruler after the death of a H'án and before the election of his successor. By custom, a H'án's Beidshrmojadkai is generally his wife or his eldest daughter. From Beidshrmojad (interregnum) and Kai (man). Beíte - n., "Beiteynu" Beítestán (Brm.) - n., Beiteynu Besh - adv. "below" Bisen - n., "Bismuth" Bjek - n., "Object/thing” Bltmo - v., "To assemble (as in politics)." Bltmojad - n., "Assembly, council." From bltmo (to assemble). Bozumo - v., "to worsen" Brjo - v. "To sit." Brme - n., "Barmenistan" Brmestán (Brm.) - n., "Barmenistan" Brmokjo - v., "to bring (an object)" Brnfi - n., "brother” Brnk - n., "Branch." Used figuratively to implicate a descendent of (a branch is an offshoot of). Brnkjo - v., "To branch, to descend (from, used with firja)." From Brnk (branch). Bta (Brm.) - n. “Fast, act of fasting, abstinence from food and drink”. From Kath. "Bōtā". Btajo (Brm.) - v. "To fast". From Bta. Buh - n., "Bull". Cognate of Old Tk. "Buka", Tk. "Boğa", MT "Buh", Dissuwan "Bika". C Cahd (Brm.) - n. “Jihad”. From Maj. "Jihād" and Kath. “Ḡāhād”. Cahdkai (Brm.) - n. "Mujahid", "Mujaheddin", "Person who takes part in Jihad". From Cahd (Jihad) + kai (man). Cho - n., "cheek” Cnfa – n. “Prayer”, “Supplication”. From Kath. “Ghānṯā”. (Brm.) D Densted - mod. "No” Dényamtokjo - v., "to dare (to do something)" Dernid - adv. "right” Dilo - n., "Gun." From Deltarian dialo. Dín - n., "Religion", "Faith", "Belief". From Ald. "Din" and Maj. "Dīn", derived from Ancient Ald. "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dínmo - v., "To believe." From Ald. "Din" and Maj. "Dīn", derived from Ancient Ald. "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dínsrlji - adj., "Faithful", "Religious". From Dín (Religion, Faith) + -srlji (Souled). Dínsrljinyr - adj., "Faithless, irreligious." From dínsrlji "faithful" + nyr (negation). Dínsrljinyrkai - n., "Infidel, unbeliever." From dínsrljinyr "faithless" + kai "man." Dínsrljinyrlyk - n., "Faithlessness", "Irreligion". From Dínsrlji (Faithful, Religious) + -nyr (negation) + -lyk (-ness). Dlná - n., "Valley." From Delt. "Dolina". Dnu - n., "Dog" Dofkai (m)/Dofmai (f) - adj., "Idiot/Fool" Domura - n., "Village” Douk - n., "Copper” Drd'jo - v. "To service." Drd'jogad - n. "Service." From drd'jo (to service.) Dréjkstal - n., "Istalia," perjorative, used primarily following the influence of Artanian Thallers in Jelbania. From Dorvish dreck "dirt" + a bastardization of the Jelbic term for Istalia. Drkjo - v., "to be possible to” Drmwa - part., "Despite/Even If" Drnjo - v., "to discuss" Drnobjek - n., "drink" Drnomo - v., "to drink" Drsme - n., "daughter" Drsmo - v., "to divide/separate" Drsmojrzataghe - n., "Heaven." From drsmojrza "to not divide, to not separate" + Taghe "field" Literally "The field of undividing." Drtáre - n., "Deltaria" Drtárestán (Brm.) - n., "Deltaria" Drzy - part., "Location of Action/Cause" Dshmin (Brm.) - n. "Enemy." Cognate of Tk. "Düşman". Dvltjo - v., "To allow, to permit." From Delt. dovoliť. E -é - part., suffix, adjectival marker -ék / -aék (if already ending with k/d) - part., suffix, genitive marker Elm (Brm.) - n. "Science." From Kath. "Elm". Epsetmo - v., "to explain” Er'krna - n., adv. "past” Ermznai - n. "Amazon." Derived from the Kal. for female warrior, "amazon." Ertrun - adv. "backward” Erwn (Brm.) - n. “Charity”, “almsgiving”, “act of kindness”. From Kath. “Irwānā” and Yd. “Erav'on”. Esti - n., "life” Estifí - n., "Food." Estifíesti - n., "Grass." From Estifí "food" and esti "life" Estifíestinyr - n., "Rock." From Estifíesti "grass" + -nyr "not" Estifíestinyrfluz - n., "Road, highway." From estifíestinyr "rock" + fluz "river." Estifígrzojo - v. "To grow food, to cultivate food, to farm." From Estifí (food) + grzojo (to grow). Estifígrzojogad - n. "Agriculture." From estifígrzojo (to farm). Estifíjo - v. "To eat." Verbing from Estifí (food). Estifluz - n., "blood” Estijo - v. "To live." Verbing from Esti (life). Eto - n., "East” F Fahmo - v., "to go” Fahjiak - n., "distant future" (used generally for speculation on future, referring to plans with no specific date to take place) Fers - n., "Horse” Firja - part., "from” Fitomo - v., "to stop” Flakmo - v., "to bend/wither” Fluz - n., "river” Foksmí - n., "Mist/Fog” Frj - n., "fire in general” Frjo - v., "to burn” Frjogad - n., "fire (instance of)" Frjsrl - n., "Ash (Fire soul)" Frjtri - n., "Phoenix (Fire bird)" Frnd - n., "money/economy” Frndborhiko (Brm.) - n., "Bank", literally "money lender" Frndnyrprsojo - v., "to be poor." From Frndprsojo "to be wealthy" + nyr (negation). Frndprsojo - v., "to be wealthy, to have money." From Frnd "money" + prsojo "to have." Frndpylz - n., "Bank." From Frnd (money) + Pylz (place). Froa - n., "second” Frto - n., "father” Frtogad - n. "Patriarch." From frtojo (to father). Frtojo - v. "To father." Verbing from the noun Frto (father). Frtozi - adj. "Patriarchal." From frtojo (to father). Fua - n., "air” G Geik - n., "Glory” Genjo - v., "to energise/charge/excite” Gerdzy - part., "Comparitive” Ginsl - n., "Silver” Gnozmo (Jelb.) - v. "To commit genocide." From the Delt. for genocide, "genocída." Gntr (Jelb.) - n., "Agency." From Delt. "agentúra." Gohr - n., "rice” Gokasp - n., "Splendour” Grak - adj., "black/dark” Graksmo - v., "to conceal/darken” Grm - n., "Army” Grna - n., "minute” Grno - adj., "yellow” Grshjo - v. "To group." Verbing from Grsho (group). Grshjogad - n. "Church (broadly, as in 'Terran Catholic Church'), lit. grouping." From grshjo (to group, to gather.) Grsho - n., "group” Grskmo - v. "To teach, to educate." Grskmojad - n. "Education." From grskmo (to teach). Grskmokai - n. "Teacher." From grskmo (to teach) + Kai (man). Grsku - n., "School” Grundmo - v., "to stay/remain" Grundnyr - n., "Movement (Non-Static)" Grundnyrmo - v., "To move." From Grundnyr "movement." Grzmo - v., "to win” Grzojo - v., "to grow/expand” Grzy - part., "Object” Gumo - n., "mouth”, "mouth of river” H H'áberz - n., "Herald/messenger." From Tk. "Haberci". Hác (Brm.) - n. “Ahmadi pilgrimage to Helem, Kafuristan”. From Maj. “Hajj” and Kath. “Hāḡ”. Háckai (Brm.) - n. “Haji”. A person who has undertaken the hajj. From Hác (hajj) + Kai (man). Hafrta - n., "Flag” Hàha - n., "mother” H'ák'án - n. "Khagan", title of imperial rank denoting someone who rules over all H'áns. Literally meaning "H'án of H'áns". H'ák'ánknstat - n. "Khaganate". From H'ák'án (Khagan) + knstat (state). H'án - n. "Khan", Jelbic sovereign or military ruler. Cognate of MT "Khaan", Tk. "Kağan", Old Tk. "Kaγan". H'ánékhatyn - n. Female equivalent of H'ák'án. H'ánknstat - n. "Khanate". From H'án (Khan) + knstat (state). Hapta - n., "Pewter” Hatajmo - v., "to toil/strive” - Also used for "Heave Ho" (courtesy of Sam26)” Hatràjo - v., "to work” Hatyn - n., "Khatun", female version of "H'án" (Khan), roughly equivalent to "Queen". Cognate of MT "Khatan" and Tk. "Hatun". From RL Kazakh "Katyn".. Heijifrnd - n., "Prosperity; +é "prosperous"; +ék "prosperously" Heijikai - n. "Righteous, (as in 'the righteous')." From heiji (right/good) + Kai (man). Heijo - v., "to support” Heijtri - n., "Eagle” Heimo - v., "to improve” Hekam - n., "Hair” Hen - n., "Support” Herzmo - v., "to be compulsed/forced to" (cause uses Drzy) Hi- - pref. "This” Hiak - n., "today” Hidnmo - v., "to deny (fact/rumour)" Hiéjn - n., "uncle” Hiejo - v., "to hear” Hiko - n., "person” Hikrna - adv. "This time (now)" Hisar - n., "Arsenic” Hitrzykri - pro., adv., "Both." From hi- "this" + trzy "and" + kri- "that." Hiza (Brm.) - n. “Hell”. From Kath. “Ḥizza”. Hjadjo (Brm.) - v. "To ally." From Kath. "Ḥaiadta" (Alliance). Hjadjogad (Brm.) - n. "Alliance." From Hjadjo (to ally). Hjmo - v., "To swim." Hldjez - n., "Grand" Hldjezawé - adj., "Highest." From hldjez- "greatest" + awé "high." Hldjezbék - n., "Archduke". From "Hldjez" - grand and "Bék" - chieftain. Literally "grand chieftain". Hldjezbéknstat - n., "Archduchy". From "Hldjez" - grand, "Bék" - chieftain and "Knstat" - state. Literally "grand chiefdom". Hldjez'sijokai - n., "Grand Shaman". Title. From "Hldjez" - grand and "Zsijokai" - seer, shaman. Literally "grand seer". Hldjo - v., "to draw/equalise” Hldjogad - n., "Commonwealth” Hnaj - n., "bill" Hnd - n. "Hand." Hok - n., "hill” Hrerwa - part., " "but, however" Hrltaj - n. "Kurultai", political and military assembly of clan chiefs. Cognate of MT "Khuruldai", /Bashkir/ "Qoroltai", and Dissuwan "Kurultáj". Hrne - n., "flowers” Hrznakigrundnyrmo - v., "To pull." From herzmo "to force" + naki "in" + grundnyrmo "to move." Hrzsotgrundnyrmo - v., "To push, to cause to move." From herzmo "to force" + sot "out" + grundnyrmo "to move." Hrztrkényrjo - v., "To startle, to surprise." From herzmo "to cause, to force (something)" + trkényrjo "to shake, to tremble, to be startled." Hrztrkényrjozi - adj., "Startling, surprising." From hrztrkényrjo "to startle, to surprise." Hrzy - part., "Dative (time/destination)” Hydwas - n., "water” Hydwasj'mogad - n., "Camel." From Hydwas (water) and J'mogad (one who chews, chewer). Hydwasmouzij - n. "Fish." From Hydwas (water) + Mouzij (mouse). Hydwas'lvrmo - v., "To slip/slide." From Hydwas "water" + slvrmo "to loosen." Hye - pron., "You” Hyéon - n., "sun” Hyéonlrn - n., "sunbeam” Hyéonsrlji - adj., "Hot, warm." From Hyéon (sun) and -srlji (souled). Hyo - n., "Hail” Hysuz - n., "Hydrogen” Hzía - n. "Hosianism." Hzíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Hzíapylz - n. "Hosian church." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Pylz (place). Hzsrlji - adj. "Hosian." From Hzía (Hosianism) + srlji (souled). I -ía - part, "-ism", used for systems of thought and religions (but not for political ideologies). Ibadejo - v. "To worship/revere." Ibtho - n., "Ibutho." Idrjo - v. "To heal." Idrjogad - n. "Health." From idrjo (to heal). Idrjokai - n. "Doctor, healer." From idrjo (to heal) + Kai (man). Idrkai - n. "Killer." From idrkjo (to kill) + Kai (man). Idrkjo - v. "To kill." Idrkjogad - n. "Kill." From idrkjo (to kill). Ílja - n. "Eliyahu, Elijah, founder and central character in Hosianism". From Kath. "Īlīā". Íljaía (Brm.) - n. "Hosianism". Alternate name for the faith, from Ílja (Eliyahu) + ía (ism). Íljaíakai (Brm.) - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Íljaía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Íljasrlji (Brm.) - adj. "Hosian." From Ílja (Eliyahu) + srlji (souled). Irda - n., "idea” Irojo - v., "to learn” Irts (OHJ) - n., "Iron” I'rts - n., "Auto," short for automobile. See Jezhrjebrnfisrlji'rts. I'rtsestifíestinyrfluz - n., "Controlled access highway, road for automobiles." From i'rts "auto" + estifíestinyrfluz "road." Ishto - adv. "together" Isràía - n. "Israism", "Tawhidism", "Queranzariah". The largest sect in Ahmadism. From isrà (one) + -ía (-ism). Isràíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Israism." From Isràía (Israism) + Kai (man). Isràkifrndélyk - n., "Communism". From Isràkifrndé (communist) + -lyk (-ism). Isràlyk (Brm.) - n. "Oneness", "Monotheism". Central characteristic of the Ahmadi faith. From isrà (one) + -lyk (-ness). Isràsrlji - adj. "Israi(st)". From isràía (Israism) + srlji (souled). Israsrmko - n., "nephew” Israsrmto - n., "neice” Isre - pron., "Us” Isré'rajis - n., "our race” J Jajo - v., "to meet” Jaríjo - v., "to retire/stand down” Jazdía - n. "Yazdism" Jazdíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Yazdism." From Jazdía (Yazdism) + Kai (man). Jelbe - n., "Jelbania" Jelbestán - n., "Jelbania" Jelbék'aigrm - n. "Horde, large army." From Jelbékai (Jelbanian people) + Grm (army) Jelbénkai - "Jelbanien (as in the ethnicity, not to be confused with the Jelbek ethnicity)." From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbényr - adj. "Foreign." Literally "Non-Jelbanian." Jelbényrkai - n. "Foreigner." From From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbijé - adj. "Jelbic (as in the language group)." Jelbijékai (Brm.) - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + Kai (man). Jelb'koékai - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + hiko (person) + kai (man). Jez - n., "Great” Jezbék - n., "Duke." From jez- "great" + Bék "chieftain." Jezéhye - pron., "You (honorific)" Jezh'án - n. "Great Khan", synonym of H'ák'án (q.v.). From Jez (great, superior) + H'án (Khan). Jezhen - n., "Mainstay" (lit. "main support")” Jezhrjebrnfi - n. "Horse." From jezhrje (most important) + Brnfi (brother). Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjek - n., "Fly, pest, bug." Jezhrjebrnfi "horse" + Trkényrjo "to startle" + Bjek "thing." Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjekmo - v., "To pester, to annoy." From Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjek "pest." Jezhrjekai - n., "Nobility". From "Jezhrje" - great/grand and "Kai" - men/people. Literally "great/grand people". Jezhrje'ko - n., "God/Allah" (shortened from "Jezhrjehiko" which appears in old texts)” Jezhrje'konak'aerz - n., "love." From Jezhrje'ko "God" + naki "in/inside" + kaerzmo "to embrace." Literally "In God's embrace." Jezhrje'konak'aerzsrlji - adj., "Loving, gracious." From Jezhrje'konak'aerz "love" + -srlji "souled." Jezhrjekrzifrto - n. "God/Allah." From jezhrje (most important) + Krzifrto (ancestor). Jezknstat - n., "Empire” Jezknstataklyk - n., "Imperialism". From Jezknstatak (Imperial) + -lyk (-ism). Jezknz (Jelb.) - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Knz (king). Jezmlk (Brm.) - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Mlk (king). Jezmrjkai - n., "Great Protector", historical title for HoS Jezshikjokai - n., "Expert." From jez- "great" + shikjo "to know" + kai "man." Jezshikjozi - adj., "Well known, renowned." From jez- "great" + shikjozi "known." Jezstad - n., "City” Jeztaghé - adj., "Unsettled, wild, free, meaning uncivilized in the way that they have not accepted society, usually referring to the Steppe Jelbék." From Jeztaghe (steppe). Literally "Steppe-ish." Jeztaghe - n. "Steppe". From Jez (great, superior) + Taghe (field). Jeztaghényr - adj., "Civilized, settled, as in Settled Jelbék. Mildly derogative in Jelbék." From Jeztaghé (unsettled, wild, free) and -nyr (not). Literally "Not-steppe-ish." Jeztri - n., "Hawk” Jezvraljogad - n. "Society." From Jez (great) + Vraljogad (herd). Jezvraljogadsrlji - adj. "Social." Literally "society-souled." Jgne - n. "Needle." From Tk. "iğne." Jlemo - v., "to think” J'mo - v., "To chew, to masticate." From RL Uzbek "chaynamoq" (to chew). J'mogad - n., "One who chews, the act of chewing, a chewer." From j'mo (to chew). Jrka - n. "Gold." Jrkagrzojo - v. "To loan, to lend, to finance." From Jrka (gold) + grzojo (to grow, expand). Jrkagrzojogad - n. "Loan, finance." From jrkagrzojo (to loan). Jrka'prtmo - v. "To account, to tally (generally in regards to money)." From Jrka (gold) + aprtmo (to report). Jrka'prtmohiko - n. "Treasurer, accountant." From jrka'prtmo (to account) + Hiko (person). Jrl - n., "Thaller," as in the family, originally native to Artania. K Kàbina - n., "cabinet" Kae - pron., "I" Kaerjo - v., "to return” Kaerzi - adv., "near." Kaerziak - n., "near future", also used to say "soon" Kaerzmo - v., "To be close to physically, to hug, to embrace." From kaerzi "near." Káhe - n., "head” Káhekai - n., "First of the line, head of a family/tribe/clan." From "Káhe" - head and "Kai" - man. Kahz - n., "Paper", "piece of paper." From Ald. "Kâğaz" & RL Crimean Tatar "Kâğıt". Kai - n., "man” Kai'drkjogad - n. "Genocide." From Kai (people) + idrkjo (to kill). Kaimrjogad - n. "Culture." Literally "people-protection." Kaisrne - n., "people table" (discussion hall)” Kajsji - adj. "Fearful." From kajsjo (to fear). Kajsjo - v. "To fear." Kajsjogad - n. "Fear." From kajsjo (to fear). Kali'fà - n., "Caliph" Kali'fàstat - n., "Caliphate" Kakríjo - v., "to write” -kamai - "time suffix for "period of time before" (with CARDINAL number+counter: e.g. torbakiazmatikamai - The Past Three Months” -kashtàj - "time suffix for "period of time ahead" (with CARDINAL number+counter: e.g. torbakiazmatikashtàj - The Coming Three Months” Katakmo - v., "to sleep” Kàtanz - n., "Carbon” Kel - n., "Nickel” Kez - n. "Strength." Backwards derivation from "Kezmo" (to strengthen), "Kezkai" (strengthener), and "Kezji" (strongly). Kez'i - adj. "Strong." From kezmo (to strengthen). Kezmo - v., "to strengthen” Kezr (Jelb.) - n. "Czar." From the Delt. for emperor, "Cisár." Kezré - adj. "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Kfulji (Brm.) - adj. "Murderous." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfuljo (Brm.) - v. "To murder." From the Kath. "Qāṭūlā" (murderer). Kfuljogad (Brm.) - n. "Murder." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfulkai (Brm.) - n. "Murderer." From kfuljo (to murder) + kai (man). Khvejsi - n., "Coffee." Kigo - n., "Gold” Kinzme - n., "Metal” Kjkegmàbjek - n., "Press (Printing thing)" Kjkegmo - v., "to print” Kjok - n. "Root". Cognate of Tk. "kök" and Dissuwan "gyök". Kjoké - adj. "Radical". From Kjok (root) + -é (-ish). Klarz - n. "Arrow". Cognate of Tk. "Ok" (pl. "Oklar"). Klmo - v., "To tame." Klune - n., "moon” Klunesrlji - adj., "Cold." From Klune (moon) and -srlji (souled). Kl'nmkmo (Brm.) - v., "To use." From Tk. "kullanmak". Kndz - n. "Beaver". Cognate of Tk. "Kunduz". Knga - n., "canal” Kns - n., "Country” Knsag'ad - n., "language” Knsal - n., "Consul" Knsarki - n., "National Anthem", literally "nation's song" Knsékbeid - adj., "International; +é (adj.)/+ék (adv.) for Internationally” Kns'hlajogad - n., "War." From Kns (nation) and gerund form of shlajo (to fight). Knsmuvafa - n., "treaty", literally "nation's agreement" Knstat - n., "State” Knstataklyk - n., "Nationalism". From Knstatak (Nationalist) + -lyk (-ism). Knstutrmo - v., "to conduct diplomacy." From knstat "state" + utrmo "to speak." Knstutrmogad -n., "Diplomacy." From knstutrmo "to conduct diplomacy." Knyzong (Jelb.) - n. "Prince" (as in the son of a monarch. For a sovereign, see Mirz). From Delt. "Kynaz" and MT "Jinong". Knz (Jelb.) - n. "King." Derived from the Delt. for king, "Knez." Knzknstat (Jelb.) - n. "Kingdom." From Knz (king) + Knstat (state). Knzmo (Jelb.) - v. "To king." From Knz (king). Knzsrlji (Jelb.) - adj. "Majestic/Royal." From Knz (king). Literally "king-souled." Knzsrljihiko (Jelb.) - n., "Majesty," as in 'His/Her Gracious Majesty.' From knzsrlji "majestic" + hiko "person." Kob - n., "Cobalt" Kobre - n., "Cobura" Kobrestán (Brm.) - n., "Cobura" Koi - n., "Ice" Krajmo - v., "to plough" (courtesy of Sam26) Krdaz - mod. "please" Kri- - pref. "That" Kriertrunak - n., "yesterday" Kriwrntuak - n., "tomorrow" Krizwitkoertrunak - n., "two days ago (that second backward day)" Krizwitkowrntuak - n., "two days ahead (that second forward day)" Krj'gn - n., "A traditional Jelbic spear used while riding." From krjo (to die) and Jgne (needle). Literally "death-needle." Krjo - v., "to die” Krmo - v., "to come” Krna - n., "time” Kronuz (Jelb.) - n., "Crown". From Delt. "Koruna" Kroz - adv., "Yes” Krpz - n., "Corps". From the Dund. "Korper" - body, as in "Marine Corps". Krsk - n., "cherry” Krsyiji - adj. "Whole." Alternative translation. Krsyiji also means "united." Krsyijo - v., "to unite” Krsyjogad - n., "Union” Krsyjogadnrkta - n., A concept of a Pan-Jelbic union involving the nations of Pontesi, Jelbania, Vanuku and Barmenia. Literally "Union of the North." Krt - n. "Wolf." Cognate for Tk. "kurt" (wolf). Kru - n., "Cattle” Krzifrto - n., "Ancestor." From krzi (dead) + Frto (father). Kshi - adj., prefix "Lesser", "Small", "Inferior"; opposite of Jez ("Great", "Superior"). Cognate of Tk. "Küçük", and Old Tk. "Kiçig". From RL Kazakh "Kişi". Kshibék - n. Chieftain. From Kshi - small and Bék - Chief/Commander. Kshihiko - n., "Child." From kshi "small, little" + hiko "person." Kshihrje - prefix "Most Unimportant". Kshikai - n., "Boy." As in 'young man.' From kshi "small" + kai "man." Ktalm (Brm.) - n. "Genocide", "Slaughter". From Kath. "Qtalāmā". Ktalmjo (Brm.) - v. "To commit genocide", "to slaughter". From Ktalm (genocide) + jo (verb) Kud - n., "Cloud” Kudnkjo - v., "to thank” Kudnkjomek - mod. "Thanks” Kumai - n., "Chase". Cognate of Northern Tk. "Qov". From RL Kazakh "Kuumai". Kumaijo - v., "To Chase", "To Run After". From Kumai (Chase) + -jo (verbalization). Kutsal - adj., "Holy/ Sacred" From Tk. "Kutsal". Kustalkai - n., "Saint." From kutsal "holy" + kai "man." Kutsyl (Brm.) - adj., "Sacred, holy, blessed." From Tk. "Kutsal". Kydnjo - v., "to deny (right/access)" Kydnjonyrprostrnatnyrmo - v., "To need." From knydjo "to deny" + nyr (negation) + prostrnatnyrmo "to want." Literally "To want undeniably." Kyek - "Kayak” Kyz - n., "Girl". Cognate of Old Tk. "Kyz" and Tk. "Kız". L Lajé - adj., "Lay", "Secular". From Kal. "Laos" (People) + -é (-ish). Lajékai - n., "Layman". From Lajé (Lay) + Kai (man). Lajélyk - n., "Secularism", "Laicism". From Lajé (Secular) + -lyk (-ism). Lofrkad - n., "Freedom” Lofrkadélyk - n., "Liberalism". From Lofrkadé (liberal) + -lyk (-ism). Lofrkadényrknstat - n., "Client state." From Lofrkad "Freedom" + -é "like" + nyr (negation) + knstat "state." Literally "Freedomless state." Lowàsjo - v., "to lose (object)" Lrn - n., "line/stripe” Lul (Brm.) - n. "Street." From the Kath. for street, "Ālūlā". -lyk - part., , "-ness", "-hood", "-ship", "-ism" (used for political ideologies, as opposed to -ía, used for religions); added to adjective to form abstract noun. Cognate of Turjak "-lik/ -lik/ -luk/ -lük". M -mai - " time suffix for "ago" (with ORDINAL number: e.g. torzeazmatimai - Three Months ago” Mai - n., "woman” Mancurz - n., "cross” Mazrk - n. "Heir." Derived from Tk. 'Mirasçılar' Meclis (Brm.) – n. “Assembly”, “Parliament”. From Maj. “Majlis”. Megàmo - v., "to give” Megàmotojo - v., "To trade." From megàmo (to give) + tojo (to take). Megàmotojogad - n., "Trade." From megàmotojo (to trade). Memregnt (Brm.) - n., "Autocrat." From Aug. "Memreganto." Meník - n., "meat” Mersgí - n., "Mercury” Meslis - n., "Senate" Midrasha (Brm.) - n. "Madrasa", "Midrasha", religious school in Ahmadism and Yeudism. From Kath. & Yd. "Midrasha". Mins - n., "mind” Mirz - n., "Prince" (as in a sovereign. For the son of a monarch, see Knyzong). From Tk. "Mirzo" and Ald. "Mirza". Mito (Pnt., Brm.) - n., "West” Mitrmo - v., "to recognise” Mizsl - n., "Sleet” Mje - adv., "before/earlier” Mjtre - n., "Majatra." Mlk (Brm.) - n., "King." Derived from Kath. "Malkā". Mlkjo (Brm.) - v., "To king." From Mlk (king). Ml'knstat (Brm.) - n., "Kingdom." From Mlk (king) + Knstat (state). Mlksrlji (Brm.) - adj., "Majestic/Royal." From Mlk (king). Literally "king-souled." Mlksrljihiko (Brm.) - n., "Majesty," as in 'His/Her Gracious Majesty.' From mlksrlji "majestic" + hiko "person." Mlvestán (Brm.) - n., "Malivia." Mnistr (Jelb.) - n., "Minister (as in government)." From Delt. "minister." Mnmo - v., "To ride, as a horse." From RL Uzbek "minmoq" (to ride). Mnmokai - n., "Rider." From mnmo (to ride). Moki - part., " More of (-ki from counter” Mouzij - n., "Mouse” Mridjo (Brm.) - v., "To revolt." From the Kath. for to revolt "Mārīd." Mridjogad (Brm.) - n., "Revolution." From Mridjo (to revolt). Mridjogadé (Brm.) - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Mrjstat - n., "March (territory)", literally "Protective region" Mrjo - v., "to protect” Mrjogad - n., "Protection, defense." From mrjo (to protect). Mrjogadé Grsho - n., "Armed Forces". From "Mrjogad" protection/defence and "Grsho" group, literally "Defence Group". Mrjogadélyk - n., "Conservatism". From Mrjogadé (Conservative) + -lyk (-ism). Mrjstatbék - n., "Marquess/Marchioness." From "Mrjstat" (March territory) + "Bék" (commander). Mrthotrjrzajad - n., "Undefended (as in 'the undefended')." Literally "not-defended." Mrthotrmo - v., "To shield, to defend." From mrjo (to protect) + thotrmo (to reflect). Mrthotrmojad - n., "Shield, defend." From mrthotrmo (to shield). Mrzy - part., "Additive particle” Mshíh (Brm.) - n., "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Kath. "Mšīḥā". Mtzía - n., "Metzism." From Metz (founder of Metzist ideology) + -ía "ism." Mtzíakai - n., "Follower(s) of Metzism." From Mtzía "Metzism" + kai "man." Muvafa - n., "agreement" Muvafamo - v. "to agree" Mye - n., "eye” Myto (Jelb., OHJ) - n., "West” Mzía (Jelb.) - n., "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Delt. "Mesiáš." N Nabí (Brm.) - n., "Prophet". From Maj. "Nabī" and Kath. and Yd. "Nābîy'" Naki - adv., "In/Inside” Nald - n., "Lead” Nazr - n., "Bead." Nezij - n., "Rat” Nikiz - n., "Nitrogen” Nka - n., "Cat” Nkaé - adj., "Felinist", "cat-ish" Nkaía - n., "Felinism," a historic religion most popular in Barmenia. From nka "cat" + -ía "-ism." Nkaíakai - n., "Felinist, follow of Felinism." From Nkaía "Felinism" + kai "man." Nmus (Brm.) - n., "Religious law", "Shariah", "Halakah", "Canon law". From Kath. "Nāmūsā", ultimately from Kal. "Nomos" (Law). Noju - n., "Year” Npritl (Jelb.) - n., "Enemy." From the Delt. for enemy, "nepriateľ. Nrídámo - v., "To build." Nrídámojad - n., "Building, structure." From nrídámo (to build). Nrjo - v., "to nominate/elect/vote” Nrjogad - n., "election” Nrkmo - v., "to become (new state uses hrzy)" Nrkta - n., "North” Nrl - adj., "white/clear” Nrlgrak - adj. "Grey." From Nrl (white) + Grak (black). Nrljo - v., "to illuminate/clarify/brighten” Nrlzi - adj. "Illuminated/clarified/brightened/enlightened." From nrljo (to illuminate/clarify/brighten). Nrma - n., "Number." Nrzé - part., "Confirmation” Nrzilyk - n., "Democracy". From Nrzi (Democrat) + -lyk (-ism). Nrzishmas - n., "vote” Nrzihikoék’o - n., "Senate" Nubaé - adj. "Disorderly", "Disobedient", "Naughty", "Nihilist". From Nuba (zero) + -é (-ish). Nyf - n., "name” Nyfjo - v., "to name” Nyfkai - n., "Family” O Obán - n., "aunt” Ol'itá - n. "Sword." Onsbrnfi/Ons'rmto - n., "cousin m/f” Onsmifrndélyk - n., "Socialism". From Onsmifrndé (Socialist) + -lyk (-ism). Orna - adj., "orange” Ort - n., "Horde" (as a sociopolitical and military organization, as opposed to the strictly military Jelbék'aigrm, meaning "large army"). Cognate of MT "Orda". Orzy - part., "Topic” Osanz - n., "Oxygen” Oskyu - n., "oil” Oskyutaghe - n., "oil field” Oyun - n., "sport" P Pabr - n., "bread” Panter - n., "Panther" P'áz (Jelb.) - n., "Pope." From Delt. "pápež." Péashro - n., "Vanguard" Pemo - n., "peach” P'íl - n. "Pipe, conduit." P'ílmo - v. "To pipe." Verbing from P'íl (pipe, conduit). Ple - n., "plum” Pni - n., "Leg." Pnihnd - n., "Foot." Pnihndrjo - v., "To trap." From Pnihnd "foot" + rjo "to grab." Pnihndrjogad - n., "Trap." Pntak - n., "direction” Pntakai - n., "Director" Pntakmo - v., "to direct" Pnte - n., "Pontesi" Pntestán (Brm.) - n., "Pontesi" Pntejo - v., "to bridge/join" Pntejogad - n. "Organization." From pntejo (to bridge). Pokra - n., "Power" Prba - n., "part (also used as a suffix)" Prin - n., "Phosphorus" Prjim - n., "Pride"; +é "proudly"; +srlji "Proud" Prjpjo (Jelb.) - v., "To prepare, make ready." From Delt. "pripraviť" (to prepare). Prjpjomekza (Jelb. - adv., "Easily." From prjpjomek "prepared." Prkletz - n., "Cursed." From Delt. "Prokletý". Prostrnatnyrmo - v., "to want, to desire." From prsojo "to have" + nyr (negation) + -trnat (verbal suffix indicating desire). Prostrnatnyrbojumo - v., "to hate." From Bojuzi "Evil" + prostrnatnyrmo "to desire." Prostrnatnyrbojumogad - n., "Hate, hatred." From prostrnatnyrbojumo "to hate." Prsakij - adj., "purple” Prsmat - adv. "Afternoon” Prsojo - v., "to have” Prsojogad - n., "Ownership." From prsojo "to have." Prta - n., "party” Prtastat (Brm.) - n., "Part State/Region" Psha (Brm.) - n. "Pasha". From Tk. "Paşa". Pshalyk (Brm.) - n. "Pashaluk/Pashalik", territory administered by a Pasha. From Psha (pasha) + lyk (-dom). Pvstjo (Jelb.) - v., "To revolt." From the Delt. for to revolt "povstať." Pvstjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Revolution." From pvstjo (to revolt). Pvstjogadé (Jelb.) - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Pylz - n., "place” R Rajis - n., "race” Re / Rie / Tehe /Reian - pron., " He/She/It/They” Rekvakns - n., "Republic” Rekvaknsélyk - n., "Republicanism". From Rekvaknsé (Republican) + -lyk (-ism). Rgotjo - v., "to regret” Rímsa - n., "Justice/Righteousness” Rímsajo - v., "to enact justice" Rímsakai - n., "Judge" Rjo - v., "To grab, to grasp." Rklemji - adj. "Watchful, awake." From rklem'o (to keep watch, to be awake). Rklemjikai - n. "President." From rklemji (watchful) + Kai (man). Rklem'o - v. "To Keep watch, to be awake." Rmjko - n., "remains (dead or alive - can be specified)" Rndrmkjo - v., "To purify." From Tk. "arındırmak." Roz - n., "Season” Rymi - n., "Renown; +srljl "Renowned" Rzi - n., "Land, ground, terrain, country." From Tk. "Arazi". Rzihydwas'lvrmogad - n., "Landslide." From Rzi "land" + hydwas'lvrmo "to slide." S Sàfk - n., "fish” Sagjo - v., "to say” Ságmo - v., "to announce” Sarki - n., "song" Sarkimo - v., "to sing" Sátánaíl (Brm.) - n. "Satanail, the Devil". From Kath. "Sāṭānāīl" and Yd. "Satanā'ēl". Sbtlshjo - v., "To prove." From RL Uzbek isbotlash (to prove). Sbtlshjogad - n., "Traditional Jelbic warrior trials comprised of three tests. Men may challenge one another to Sbtlshjogad as a test of honor." From sbtlshjo (to prove). Sedrijo - v., "to serve” Seidob - n., "Bronze” Seik - n., "world” Seikékai - n., "Humanity, the human race." Literally "world-people." Seikhydwas - n., "Ocean." From Seik (world) + Hydwas (water). Seikidrjogad - n., "Environment." From Seik (world) + idrjogad (health). Seik'rsyiji - adj., "Worldwide, universal." From Seik (world) + krsyiji (whole). Seikzsijo - v., "To travel, to visit" From Seik (world) + zsijo (to see). Seikzsijogad - n., "Tourism, travels." From seikzsijo (to travel). Séleue - n., "Selucia" Séleuestán (Brm.) - n., "Selucia" Séshnt - n., "Messiah (in the Din-e Yazdi context)." From Ald. "Saoshyant." Shá (Brm.) - n., "Shah". From Ald. "Šāh". Shábánu (Brm.) - n., "Shahbanu", feminine of Shah. From Ald. "Šahbānū". Shb (Brm.) - n., "Prince, male of the royal blood." From Tk. "şehzade" or Ald. "sahib." Shba (Brm.) - n., "Princess, female of the royal blood." From Tk. "şehzade" or Ald. "sahib." Shad - n., "Governor". Derived from ancient Tk. word for Governor. Sháhazi - n., "Lion" Sháknstat (Brm.) - n., "Shahdom". From Shá (Shah). Shda (Brm.) - n., “Testimony”, “Profession of Faith”, “Shahada”. From Kath. “Šādat”. Shfet (Brm.) - n., "Qadi", "Ahmadi judge ruling in accordance to Sharia". From Yd. & Qil. "Shophet" (Judge). Shikjo - v., "to know” //IRREGULARITY: transitional used as "is knowing" - shikjozuo. "shikjo" seldom seen. Shikjozi - adj., "Known, understood, comprehended." From shikjo "to know." Shlajaríjo - v. "To forgive." From shlajo (to fight) + jaríjo (to retire/stand down). Shlajo - v., "to fight” Shliha (Brm.) - n., “Apostle”, “Prophet”, “Messenger”. From Kath. "Šlīḥā" and Yd. "Šalyakh". Shlihaé (Brm.) - adj., “Apostolic”, “Prophetic”. From Shliha (prophet) + é (adjective). Shmas - n., "Action” Shmasjo - v., "To act." From Shmas "action." Shmasjogad - n., "Activity." From shmasjo "to act." Shmb - n., "Sheep” Shmé (Brm.) - n., “Heaven”. From Kath. “Šmaiā” / “Šméiā”. Shmo - v., "to do” Shrmo - v., "to rule” Shrmojad - n., "Rule, reign." From shrmo (to rule). Shrv - adj., "Chevron” -shtàj - time suffix for "in the future" (with ORDINAL number: e.g. torza'zmatishtàj - (in) Three Months' Time) Shtàj - adv., "after/later” Sio - n., "Sulfur” Skrjintifetak'ai - n., "One who will exterminate," as used by some rulers to name themselves the harbinger of chaos. From skrijntijo "to exterminate" + kai "man." Skrijntijo - v., "To exterminate." From Delt. "iskorijeniti". Skrijntijogad - n., "Extermination" as in the destruction of a thing. From skrijntijo "to exterminate." Sko - n., "Steel" Skwo - n., "Sekowo." Sme - n., "sea" Sltn - n., "Sultan." From Tk "sultan" Sltnknstat - n., "Sultanate." From sltn "sultan" + knstat "state." Slvrmo - v., "To loosen." From Turjak salıvermek. Smovládz (Jelb.) - n. "Autocrat." From Delt. "samovládca." Sn - n., "Sand"; Grain of: "Snprba" Snta - n., "South” Sot - adv., "Out/Outside” Sotfahmo - v., "to escape." From sot- "out" + fahmo "to go." Spjo (Jelb.) - v., "To ally." From the Delt. for to ally, "spojiť" Spjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Alliance." From spjo (to ally). Srl - n., "mind/soul” Srlji - adj., "Internal." From srlmo (to imbue/instill). Srljinrídámojad - n., "Infrastructure." From Srlji (internal) + Nrídámojad (structure). Srlmo - v., "to imbue/instill” Srlurjimo - v., "To fantasize, to dream." From Srl "mind" + urjimo "to make." Srlurjimojad - n., "Fantasy, dream." From srlurjimo "to fantastize, to dream." Srmko - n., "son” Srmto - n., "sister” Srne - n., "table” Srnebrjo - v., "To represent, to be a member of." From Srne (table) + brjo (to sit). Srnebrjohiko - n., "Member, representative." From srnebrjo (to represent) + hiko (person). Srnebrzi - adj., "Parliamentary", "Representative". From Srnebrjo (to represent) + -zi (adj. suffix). Srnépukmo - v., "to surrender" Srnkjo - v., "to shrink/diminish" Srnkjogad - n., "Sorrow, sadness." From srnkjo "to diminish." Srnkjogadsagjo - v., "To be sympathetic." From Srnkjogad "sorrow" + sagjo "to say." Srnkjogadsajogad - n., "Sympathy." From Srknjogasagjo "to be sympathetic." Srnkjogadsrljijlemo - v., "To worry, to be concerned (with something)." From srnkjogadsrlji "diminished, sad" + jlemo "to think." Srnkziklune - n., "Crescent," as in the symbol important in Ahmadism and as in the phase of the moon. From srnkzi "small" + klune "moon." Srta - adv., "down" Srtaé - adj., "Low." From srta "down" + -é "ish." Srtràp (Pnt.) - n., "Satrap/Region" Srwe - n., "beer” Stad - n., "Town” -stán (Brm.) - suff., "Country", "Land", "Place of". From Ald. "-stān" Statélyk - n., "Fascism". From Staté (Fascist) + -lyk (-ism). Str - n., "seat" Strhosí - n., "star" Strhosía - n., "Yeudism." Strhosíék'ai - n., "Star People - Yeudis" Strkai - n., "politician (seat person)" Suadja- - adj., pref., "New" Suadmje- pref., "again, once more, 're-'." From suadja- "new" + mje "before/earlier." Suadmjekestijo - v., "Revive, bring back to life." From suadmje- "again" + estijo "to live." Suadmjewrntuwrntumo - v., "To recreate, to renew." From suadmje- "again" + wrntuwrntumo "to create." Suadmo - v., "to set up, to put” Sukr - n., "Earth” Swas - n., "sweat” Syuk - n., "Snow” Szijo - v., "to look, to view." T Tabetjo - v., "to eat” Tabjek - n., "Food” Tachásjo - v., "to stand (up; take/make a stand)" Taghe - n., "fields” Taghék - adj., "Federal” Taghélyk - n., "Federalism". From Taghé (Federal) + -lyk (-ism). Taghereklemkai - n., "Field Rangers/Jägers". From "Taghe" - field, "Reklem'o" - to keep watch and "Kai" - men. Literally "field watchmen". Taj - n., (Clan) Chief. Derived from MT Taishi Támnr - n., "Honour", "Glory." Támnrmnmokai - n., "Retinue of the H'án, honor guard." From Támnr (honor, glory) and Mnmokai (rider). Támnrtlashjogad - n., "Annual tribute." As from a defeated entity to a victorious entity. From "Támnr" - honor and "Tlashjogad" - payment. Tanhri - n., "Tanhri", god of the sky, name of supreme divinity in traditional Jelbic shamanism. Cognate of Tk. "Tanrı" and MT "Tenher". Tanhr'ía - n., "Tanhrism, the sycretic traditional shamanic religion of Jelbania." Tanhrikai - n., "Air Force". From "Tanhri" - god of the sky and "Kai" - men. Literally "sky men". Tát - n., "Throne." From Tk. "Taht". Tát'ojo - v., "to ascend, as to a throne. To be crowned/throned." From Tát "throne" + tojo "to take." Tát'ojogad - n., "Ascension, crowning." From Tát'ojo "to ascend." Tekàmo - v., "to evolve/change” Temr - n., Iron. Cognate of Tk. "Demir" and MT "Tömriin". Temrulz - n., Railway. Derived from MT "tömör zamyn" and Jelbek word for street "Ulz". Tenk - n., "Weather” Tenkol - n., "Lightning” Tep - n., "Hill, peak, crest." From Tk. "Tepe". Thotrmo - v., "to reflect (upon)" (time uses hrzy) Thotrmojad - n., "History, reflection." From "thotrmo" - to reflect (upon). Timad - part., "until/limit” Tizu - n., "Tin” Tkn'logí - n. "Technology." From Aug. "Teknologio." Tlashjo - v., "To pay." Tlashjogad - n., "Payment." From "tlashjo" Tmha - n. , "Stamp", Seal", "Tamga" (abstract symbol used as an emblem of a particular tribe, clan or family). Cognate of Tk. "Damga" and MT "Tamga". Tnst - n., "Tungsten” Tojo - v., "to take” Tokmo - v., "to stalk/prey (upon)" Tonb - adv. "Beside/Next To” Tonbkai - n., "Heir, prince", from "Tonb" - beside, next to and "Kai" - man. Literally "Man beside." Generally only applies in the elective agnatic seniority system of Jelbania, and its inherent uncertainty. Traimé - n., "Thunder” Tri - n., "bird” Trk - n., "Tree” Trkényrjo - v., "To shake, to quake, to tremble, to be startled/surprised." From Trk "tree" + -é "like" + nyr (negation). Literally "To be unlike a tree." Trkía - n., "Paganism." From Trk "tree" + -ía "ism." Trkíakai - n., "Pagan, follower of paganism." From Trkía "Paganism" + kai "man." Trkpylz - n., "Forest, wood." From Trk "tree" + pylz "place." Trne - n., "Tonic/Elixir". Usage: Trnék Hydwas (tonic's water) or Trné (fruit)-k Zrn (fruit)ade” Trnksu - n., "Pig” Trozjka- - mod. "Every” Trozjkai - n., "Everyone/All of us” Trpjo - v., "to start” Trpjdiljo - "To trigger." From trpdilo "trigger." Trpjdilo - n., "Trigger." From trpjo "to start" + Dilo "gun." Trpjohiko - n., "Founder." From trpjo (to start) + Hiko (person). Trzy - part., " Exhaustive list / with” Tuketisi - n., "consumer/ customer" Tyru - n., "week” U Ujmo - v., "To fly." From RL Uzbek "uchmoq" (to fly). Ujoj - n., "Home, house." Ukétrjo - v., "to receive” Ulz (Jelb.) - n. "Street." From the Delt. for street, "Ulica." Ump - n., "potato” Undmo - v., "to lose/be defeated” Urjimo - v., "To make." Urjidínmo - v., "To convince, to persuade." From urjimo "to make" + dínmo "to believe." Urjikshimo - v., "To lessen, to reduce." From urjimo "to make" + Kshi "less of." Urjimojad - n., "Making, creation." From urjimo (to make). Urjimokimo - v., "To increase, to cause to grow." From urjimo "to make" + moki "more of." Utrmo - v., "to speak” Utrmokai - n., "Voice (fig.), speaker." From utrmo (to speak) + Kai (man). U'zjo - v., "To explain, to comment." U'zjogad - n., "Apology, explanation, commentary." From u'zjo (to explain, to comment). V Vda (Jelb.) - n. "Science." From Delt. "veda." Vezr - n., Advisor. Derived from Maj. "Vizier" Vfjo - v., "To be loyal, to be true." From RL Uzbek. Vfjogad - n., "Loyalty, truthfulness, steadfastness, faithfulness." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vfjozi - adj., "True." From vfjo "to be true." Vfjoziseik - n., "Reality." From vfjoji "truthlike" + Seik "world." Vfzi - adj., "Loyal, faithful, truthful." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vldár (Jelb.) - n. "Governor." From Delt. "vladár." Vldárjo (Jelb.) - v., "To govern." Verbing from Vldár (governor.) Vldár-Seik'rsyiji (Jelb.) - n., "Governor-General." From Vldár (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Vlótsokai - n., "Marines". From the Dund. "Flotte" Vlótz - n., "Navy". From the Dund. "Flotte" Vraljo - v., "To herd, to shepherd." Vraljogad - n., "Herd." From vraljo (to herd.) Vraljogadkai - n., "Shepherd." From Vraljogad (herd) + Kai (man). Vrazji (Jelb.) - adj., "Murderous." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazjo (Jelb.) - v., "To murder." From the Delt. for to murder, "vražda." Vrazjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Murder." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazkai (Jelb.) - n., "Murderer." From vrazjo (to murder) + Kai (man). Vrn - adj., "green” Vrnélyk - n., "Ecologism". From Vrné (Green) + -lyk (-ism). W Wafmo - v., "to wave” Wakrjo - v., "to understand” Wazír (Brm.) - n., “Vizier”, “Minister”, “Advisor”. From Kath. “Wazīr”. Wikà'jezhrjebrnfi - n., "(The) soul." Technically synonymous with but more widely used colloquially than Srl (mind/soul), which is used more frequently indicating likeness to or affinity towards (e.g. -srlji). From Wikàz (wind) and Jezhrjebrnfi (horse). Wikàz - n., "wind” Wkal'tijo - v., "To save." Wkal'tijogad - n., "Savior." From wkal'tijo (to save). Wrn - n., "wine” Wrn'krna - n., adv., "future” Wrntu - adv., "forward” Wrntuhiko - n., "leader (forward person)" Wrntumo - v., "to lead” Wrntunyfkai - n., "Dynasty" Wrntuwrntumo - v., "To create, to build." From wrntu "forward" + wrntumo "to lead." Wrntuwrntumojad - n., "Creation, artwork, product." But not in a religious sense. From wrntuwrntumo "to create." Wrnuke - n., "Vanuku" Wrnukestán (Brm.) - n., "Vanuku" Wrzy - part., "Subject” Y Yabek - n., "Viceroy". Derived from Tk. "Yabgu" Yamt - n., "mountain" Yrzá/Yrzé - part., Exclamation Yntmkmo (Brm.) - v., "to govern". From Tk. "yönetmek." Yntmkmokai (Brm.) - n., "governor." From yntmkmo "to govern." Yntmk (Brm.) - n., "goverornate, state." As in an administrative region. From yntmkmo "to govern." Yrzy - part., Non-exhaustive list Yzgubék - n., "Judge" (ruling in accordance to civil or customary law, as opposed to "Shfet" - Ahmadi judge). From Yzguk - Law and Bék - Chief/Commander. Yzguk - n., "Law". From ancient MT "Yassa" and Tk. "Hukuk". Z Zahil - n., "Coast, beach, seaside." From Tk. "Sahil". Zamo - v., "To modernize, to civilize." Zamojad - n., "Modernization." From zamo (to modernize). Zan - n., "Zinc" Zàrde - n., "Zardugal" Zàrdestán (Brm.) - n., "Zardugal" Zbrn - n., "Weapon, arms." From Delt. zbraň. Zemo - v., "to do" Zemojad - n., "work/labour (doing)" Zemojad Prta - n., "Workers/Labour party" Zemojadaékai - n., "worker” Zemosrne - n., "workers table,workers' council/soviet" (NB: Soviet in a place name should be Zemosrnék)” Zeurjimojad - n. "Affair (as in business)." From zemo (to do) + urjimo (to make). Zezr (Brm.) - n. "Czar", "Emperor". From Aug. "Cezaro" (Caesar). Zezré (Brm.) - adj. "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Zlrntu - n., "hour” Znmo - v., "to oppose” Znmojad - n., "Opposition." From znmo (to oppose). Znmojadé - adj., "Reactionary." Literally "oppose-ish." Znmojadélyk - n., "Reactionaryism". From Znmojadé (Reactionary) + -lyk (-ism). Znz - n., "One who eats feces." An insult dating from ancient times. Derived from a fundamental truth of the universe. Zri - part., Question marker Zrn - n., "Juice” Zsijo - v., "to see” Zsijokai - n., "Seer, shaman." From zsijo (to see) + Kai (man). Ztarmo - v., "To scourge, to afflict." Ztarmojad - n., "Scourge, affliction." From ztarmo (to scourge, to afflict). Zyk- - pref., "Which/What” Zykherz - int., "What/Which compulsion" - "Why" Zykhiko - int., "Which person" - "Who?" Zykki - int., "What/Which count - "How many" Zykplyz - int., "Which place" - "Where?" Zykshmas - int., "What/Which action" - "How" Z'nam - n., "Tally, rank, score." From Delt. záznam. Category:Language Category:Jelbic Languages